


Harry and His Brother Will

by BVBMCRlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBMCRlover/pseuds/BVBMCRlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Will's younger brother. When he arrives at age 17 finally having found Will. said person is not Happy. Upset, Harry seeks affection and recieves it in the form of a lonely servant... Update Every Friday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**AN: Hey. i hope that you all enjoy my story. This is based on the first Clockwork book, clockwork angel. It is also based after the DH. Not epilogue compliant. It is set in victorian times though, not the 1990s. there was no voldemort or war. And thomas isn't dead. Oh and sorry but this chapter is really short...**

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Harry Potter or the Clockwork series. I am not making a profit through this story.

Chapter one

Finally. Finally i had found my brother. I had known that he had left to join the Nephilim but  I had no idea when. He had left when I had just started at my boarding school. Just a month earlier I had recieved a letter claiming I was magical and was required to attend Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. I, of course was exstatic. Will was far from it. He was angry that I was allowed to go to this school and he wasn't allowed to join the nephilim. I had been at the school but a fortnight before a letter detailing his departure reached me.

I had stayed on at the school for the rest of the seven years, made friends and enemies. I achieved decent grades at O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. levels. But even while at school, I searched. Ever since he left us, i had looked for him. I tried everything. But then, I found him. I had used a point me charm, adapted by my best friend Hermione Granger. She was a talented woman of her age and had developed many a spell. This was one. When amied a map, you would recite the spell and the name of your target. It would then mark the quickest route to them. It would direct you to the place the person most commonly visited, most likely their home. It was thanks to this that i found him. Luckily it wasn't too far. I was,in fact, suprised I had missed him.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" This came from a tall, gangly red head in scruffy robes.

"I'm sure, Ron. After all, Hermione is pregnant, she'll need you more than I will. You know how frustrated she will be getting not being able to do magic." She already was.

"Yeah, i suppose so. If that's that then i best be saying goodbye"

"Bye. Oh and write to me when the baby is born. I'll have to come and visit!"

I walked onto the train hastily upon realising there were several others also wishing to board. I found a cabin to sit in, blissfully empty and thought about what was happening. I was finally going to see him after seven years. I had missed having him around. Will had always given me support, but after my parents had allowed me to go to Hogwarts, he had started to resent me. I was well aware that you had to remove all ties to family when you joined the nephilim unless they joined too. But i had a reason to go to him. The Authorities wanted me there and i'd like to think that Will does as well. While i am an adult in the wizarding world, i am not in the muggle so i need a guardian. My parents had died in a house fire just after christmas. Will was the closest living relative I have that is old enough to look after me.

But me, being the soppy and foolish person I am, hopes he will love me anyway. A recipe for hurt.


	2. Reunion

AN: Forgive me for any mistakes, i haven't read clockwork angels in ages.  
So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

It was cold and raining when I finally reached the building housing the Nephilim. It was only then that the nerves hit me. i was about to see Will again. I might finally get my brother back, after all these years.  
I stepped forward, lifting the heavy ornate knocker and dropping it, letting it fall back onto the thick wooden church doors with a rather loud thump. When there was no response, i repeated the action. This time, i could vaguely hear footsteps ringing on stone floors throughthe wood. There was some clunking, then the massive doors opened slowly to reveal a young man. he had firery red hair and a cheerful expression was present on his face as he greeted me. His clothes seemed expensive but relatively worn, as if they were a favourite of his.  
"Hello, what can I do for you sir?"  
"Hello, I was wondering if someone by the name of Will lives here?"  
"Yes, there is a Will living here. may i ask why you are inquiring after him?"  
"Well, you see, he is my brother. He has been missing since I was eleven and I have been searching for him. I know he wanted to be left alone but I was hoping that he changed his mind."  
Suddenly a petite woman appeared behind the red-head. She gave me acurious look before turning to him.  
"Henry, where are your manners today? Didn't you think to invite this young man inside?"  
Henry, as I now knew his name was, blushed and mumbled an apology to the woman. he then turned to me and made a sweeping motion with his arm, welcoming me into the large entry way.   
"Well, hello, my name is Charlotte Branwell and this is my husband, Henry Branwell."  
I took this time to study her. Her hair was long and in an intricate up do. It was a deep brown, matching her eyes. She completely contrasted with her husbands red hair and light hazel eyes. She was wearing a simple dark purple satin dress, which like Henry's jacket seemed expensive.  
"I'm Harry Herondale. I'm looking for my brother, Will? I've been told he lives here. Could I talk to him?"  
Henry and Charlotte shared a look before turning to me. Charlotte was the one to speak.  
"Are you sure that's for the best. He told us that he was happy to leave and that he didn't want anyone to look for him. He told us that's what he said to your parents."  
I looked down, for the first time wondering if I had made a wize decision. I gathered my courage and looked back up again.  
"I still want to talk to him. Maybe he's missed me! I've missed him!"  
Charlotte sighed and turned to Henry.  
"Could you bring Will to the dining hall. it should be empty at the moment so we can talk in peace."  
Henry nodded and walked off down one of the corridors leading away from the vast room. Charlotte then turned to me and ran her eyes up and own my body.  
"You're soaked! Come on, I will show you to a spare room. You can stay here as long as you need. Do you know when you will go home?"  
"I was at a boarding shcool for the past few years and my parents died last year, the water was contaminated and they developed Cholera. I don't really have anywhere to go. I don't mean to intrude, but would you mind terribly if I stayed here a while. I will find a job and pay for myself and leave as soon as I have enough for a room elsewhere, promise!"  
Charlotte gave me a small, welcoming smile before calming me with a calm "of course"  
I beamed at her and picked up my few belongings to follow her down to my new room. We walked through corridor after corridor. I was glad that I had been to Hogwarts because if I hadn't, I would have had no chances of remembering my way around. As it was, I knew i was going to have some truoble. Eventually, we reached a set of double doors. Charlotte opened the doors to reveal a room with a bed, wardrobe and a table. It was averagely sized, obviously a guest room from the lack of possesions and decorations. I placed my bags down by the wardrobe and turned to Charlotte who gave me a kind smile.  
"Get changed. When you're ready just ring the bell over there" She pointed towards a string hanging from the ceiling, "One of the workers will come and get you. Just ask them to take you to the dining room, there you can talk to Will."  
She turned and walked out of the room. Once the door was shut, I opened my ag and pulled out a scruffy set of robes. We became poor once Will left. He was the main earner with fathers injury and all. It was a tough responsibility for a young boy but he took it on. Perhaps that's why he left. Don't get me wrong, he left due to me leaving but it probably helped motivate him. I changed out of my clothers and lay them on the floor, leaving them to be picked up by one of the servants here. I put the dry clothes on and rung the bell, calling a servant. A girl, maybe a couple of years older than his 16 years of age entered the room after knocking. She was pretty, the only visible flaw being a scar runing down the side of her face. She curtsied before signalling for me to follow her. It was a five minute walk to reach the dining hall. She motioned for me to stay before she knocked and announced me. I walked in to everyone staring at me. And that was when i saw him. Will. he had changed from when I last saw him. Of course he had. It had been 7 years since I had last seen him. last time I saw him he was a lanky 12 year old with big blue eyes and shaggy black hair. Now, he was a 17 year old with neat black hair, shorter than when he was 12 and bright blue eyes that stared at me in disbelief. He was wearing smart, expensive clothes, clothes that made me angry. How dare he leave us to starve when he was sat here drinking tea and eating biscuits. I quickly banished that anger though. he didn't know. Plus I had only just found him! I didn't want to lose him!  
I shook myself out of my head and saw Will standing in front of me. I jumped forward and gripped him in a tight hug whispering his name over and over again. I was filled with suprise, however, when I was pushed away. I looked at Will to see anger clouding his features as he stared at me.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sorry for the cliffie. Be back soon. Please review!!! Love ya!  
BVBMCRlover xx


	3. Brotherly Love

Okay, this is a little angsty. If you're sensetive to this sorta thing then skip. There's no self harm, just thoughts of it. Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters. Here's number 3!

"W-w-what?" I stuttered out in answer to his demand.  
"I said, What the hell are you doing here?!" he hollered. This got me angry. I looked for him for years after he deserted us. I looked for him for years in hope that he would come back and be a family.  
"I've been looking for you! Ever since I heard that you had left."  
"Look, Harry," he gave a tired, annoyed sigh,"I left because I wanted to go away. I wanted to be as far away from that dreary town and everything in it as soon as possible!"  
"Bu- but i missed you! so much! I thought maybe you had missed me too."  
He looked away, but not before I could see the guilt in his eyes. He hadn't missed me. I bet he even enjoyed being away from his annoying little brother and his nagging parents! However, i knew I couldn't leave and Charlotte had offered to let me stay here for a while. Maybe I would.  
"Harry. Go home. Go back up to Godric's Hollow and leave me alone. Please."  
His voice was quiet and I had to strain to hear him.  
"No, I ca-"  
"I said go!" he bellowed, finally looking at me, the rage from earlier had returned in strength and he stared at me.  
"I can't!" I yelled back, my voice a whisper compared to my brother's,"Mother and Father are dead, Will! They died of the flu. You know, I'm curious. If you had known, would you have helped? Because from what I've seen today, I sincerely doubt it!"  
Will had frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open and his face pale.  
"Th-they're dead?" His voice shook at the end.  
"Yes, Will. Dead. Have been for an year and a half. However, now I've finished school, I need a guardian and guess what, you're first in line!" My voice was almost hysterical. He was my brother and he didn't care about me. Suddenly I felt foolish. Why did I come? Deep down, I knew this would happen. I just covered it up with hopes of happiness and the thought of seeing him again. I felt nothing now though. I turned and started towards the exit, when a hand found it's way onto my shoulder. I turned to see Henry. I knew I should be embarrassed after that display, but i just couldn't summon the energy.  
"Are you alright?" he asked me.   
I shook my head before asking him in a whisper, "Can you take me to my rooms. I will pack my bags and be out of your hair. Will doesn't want me. I'll find somewhere else to stay."  
However, instead of leading me out of the door, he swivelled around so he was facing Will. He strode forward at an angry pace and stared at Will.  
"So? Are you really going to toss your younger brother out onto the street? Look athim Will! He's skin and bones already! He'll be dead in a week!" At this point he looked at me and gave me an apologetic look for the comment. I just stared back, still numb, still cold.  
Will followed henry's gaze before answering, "He said he's find somewhere."  
That broke the spell I was under. I stared for what felt like mintues but in reality was seconds before one single tear rolled down my cheek. The dam had been burst and a flood of emotions rushed through me. Anger, sadness, happiness, confusion. It was all to much. So I ran. The pain was the worst. The brother i had always looked up to, he didn't want me. The brother that told me he loved me didn't want me. The brother that told me that, as long as he was there, everything would be okay. He didn't want me. My parents never really wanted me either. I was just another mouth to feed. An accident. the had only ever wanted Will. That was why they were so quick to ship me off to that boarding school. I only wish that I could have been a Nephillim like Will, maybe they would have loved me more.  
I ran and i ran and i ran until i finally turned the corner into a large room. Weapons adorned the walls. Big guns, intimidatng looking swords and sharp knives. Thre was a glint in the corner of my eye. The tears were streaming down my face now as i stared, entranced by the light glinting off the razor sharp edge of the blade. It called to me, telling me to run it along my body, to draw ornate patterns into my skin. to watch the red go drip, drip, drip onto the cold stone floor. I reached out and grabbed the knife, holding it over my pale wrist.  
Suddenly, i heard the door open to reveal a silver haired, silver eyed man. He saw me and paused in his mission to look me up and down. That was when he noticed the knife gripped firmly in my shaking fist.  
"Put it down, okay." His voice was soft and melodious.  
I shook my head, the rest of me still frozen in place.  
"Please, put it down and then we can get you somewhere nice and warm and we can find out what's going on 'kay?" He spoke casually, probably trying not to appear hostile.  
I felt my body moving, my hand relaxing as the knife fell with a clatter to the floor. The silver haired man gave a relieved sigh before slowly approaching me, as if I were a skittish animal. When he reached me, I he put a hand on my still outstreached one. It suddenly felt as if i ws falling. It didn't take long to realise I was. My legs had given way as my body went into shock. But at the back of my mind playing over and over again was 'nobody wants you'. I let out a sob as i leant against the young mans chest. He pciked me up bridal style and carried me, where i don't know, but i think it was to an infirmary. He place me and a bed before ringing the bell. The young girl from earlier entered the room a minute or so after. She was given instructions to talk to me, to keep me awake, to prevent a breakdown. He then rushed out of the room, presumably to alert charlotte to the stranger in the weapons room trying to injure himself.  
"Hello, my name is Sophie. I work here, as a serving girl. Mistress Charlotte and the rest are awful nice you know, once you get to know them. That man there is Jem. He lives here. I konw that you've met Mistress Charlotte and master Henry. And you know Will as well," when she said his name, a distressed sound errupted from my mouth and she frowned, "Are you all right Mister?"  
All at once the doors flew open and there was a flurry of noise as Charlotte, Henry, Will and Jem rushed in to investigate the identity of the starnger in there weapons room. There was a sense of relief in the room when they realised that no-one had broken in, that it was just me. However, that relief was short lived - it soon turned to concern from Mr and Mrs Branwell and aggrivation from Will. Jem just stood there looking confused.  
Charlotte took this opportunity to step forward and run her hand down the side of my face. She then turned to Jem and asked, "What happened?"  
"I was just going to go and fetch some weapons to practice with but when i got there, he was stood there with a knife in his hand. He had tears running down his face and was bringing the knife to his wrist. He froze when i got there though, thank goodness."  
When he had finished they all turned to look at me.  
"Why did you do it, Harry?"  
"Because no one wants me." My voice was void of the emotion i felt rushing through my veins.  
Sophie sucked in a harsh breath from beside me, her eyes turning accusingly to Will, who was glaring at me with a disbelieving expression.  
I then looked at Charlotte, "Can i go for a walk? I don't want to be here. I don't like hospitals."  
Charlotte helped me off the bed before motioning for Sophie to accompany me. We walked around the church, her pointing out rooms such as the library, should i wish to read. We had been walking for nearly 10 minutes when he turned the corner.

Because I missed Friday's update, I will post another now for you!  
Bye. Love ya!  
BVBMCRlover xx


	4. First Sight

His hair was a dark mass of curls atop his head and his eyes were a clear blue that cut through you when set upon you. However, at this point, the gaze was resting on Sophie with a soft look. Whoever this young man - only twenty or so, I would say - was, he obviously cared for her. It was also just as obvious that Sophie was completely oblivious to this fact.  
"Hello, Sophie. How are you today?"  
He had yet to notice me so I watched them discuss their well-being until the mysterious young man finally realised there was another presence in the hallway. He took his time studying me before turning back to Sophie.  
"Who's this?"  
"Oh, yes, this is Harry. Harry, this is Thomas. He is the other worker here. Thomas, this is Wills brother and the cause of all the comotion earlier!"  
It was said in a light manner but her comment still made me blush at my impulsiveness. I held my hand out in greeting only to be ignored. It was at this point at which Sophie said, "Oh and can you show him to his room. It's the one across from yours. I would but Miss Charlotte wants me to tidy up in the armoury."  
Again i blushed and looked at my feet. I was startled out of my embarrassment when a large, warm hand grabbed my arm in a gentle grip, pulling me towards what i could only assume was my room.  
"So you're Will's brother are you? Come to think it, I can see the family resemblance. If you don't mind me saying, I'm not really very fond of your brother. He's not very nice to Sophie, you see."  
"I don't care what you say about my brother. he wasn't exactly the most welcoming person. Even though I love him, you can insult him however you want infront of me. I'm not going to stop you. I may even join you!" I said this with a grin in his direction which was returned by the taller man. It was only when that smile was directed at me when i realised he was incredibly handsome. I had no idea how Sophie hadn't noticed him. And on that point, I had no idea how she hadn't noticed his massive crush on her.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why're you here? I know that Will isn't exactly a family man."  
"Our parents died, I finished school and had nowhere to go. Simple. I'm really sorry but i must ask - How long have you been after Sophie?"  
His charming smile changed to and embarrassed grin and his face turned bright red.  
"Well, ever since she arrived really."  
For some reason, the adorable blush made me want to just give him a hug! I shook myself mentally. He's straight!  
We carried on walking down the corridor until we reached a familiar door. Thomas turned to me and hesitated before speaking.  
"Do you want me to come and get you for breakfast in the morning? Or will you be able to reach the dining room with out asistance?" His head was bowed respectfully as if I were a rich Lord to whom he served.  
"Oh. Well, it would be nice if you could come and get me. What time does breakfast start?"  
"Errr... half past eight. If you want i'll come and get you at eight o'clock. That okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine. See you in the morning!" I turned and entered the room and collapsed onto the bed. Today was exhausting! I hauled myself off the matress and rumaged through my suitcase until i came across my pyjamas. I changed into them and slipped under the covers of my bed. It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep, restfull sleep.

################

I awoke in the morning suprisingly rested considering the previous days events. I checked the watch I had left on the bedside table the night before and found that it was just past 7. I saw a privacy screen and upon looking behind it I found a bathtub. I turned on the hot water tap and stripped off my pyjamas and waited for the water to fill the tub. Finally, I turned off the tap andclimbed into the warm bath. After cleaning myself and relaxing until the water was cold, i climbed out of the bath and let the water out through the drain. I put on some clean clothes and pulled out my wand. Every morning, I did magical exercises to make sure that my levels of magic were level and so that my magic wouldn't act up. I had been bitten by a Thestral. It was not well known that a bite from a Thestral could do a lot of damage. At worst, it could mean becoming a squib. At best, your magical core would get damaged. I was lucky enough to suffer only damage to my magical core. However, to keep it my magic from lashing out of control, i have to exercise said control every morning.  
Before I knew it, it was eight o'clock and Thomas was knoking at my door. As part of my exercises, I opened the door with a spell to see a suprised Thomas staring from the door to me in. He was obviously trying to work out how i had managed to open the door from the other side of the room. I decided to help him out.  
"My parents died a few years ago. The reason that I only came to find Will now was because before i was at school. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a wizard. Strictly speaking, i shouldn't tell you. We aren't allowed to tell muggles. Statute of secrecy and all. But you guys aren't exactly normal, you know, being Nephillim and all. So, yeah..."  
I trailed off, well aware i was just rambling nervously. I had no Idea why i was so nervous. I'd only just met the guy. And he lives in a church full of people with unusual powers. It's not that different. Looking back at Thomas, i noticed that he was no longer shocked but was intrigued.  
"You're a wizard? Like magic and wands and brooms?" I sighed at this. You'd think that someone who knows of the existance of Nephillim would be easier to tell.  
"Yes."  
"B-b-but witches are evil. Like the ones that kidnapped Tessa!"  
"There are some evil witches and wizards but I'm not one of them!" Thomas seemed to contemplate that for a minute before he turned his suspicious gaze onto me.  
"How do I know if your telling the truth?"  
"If you really want me to, I'll swear on my magic. If I am faking, I'll lose my magic."  
Thomas looked reassured by that, although still weary. I spoke the correct words and there was a faint glow surrounding me. Thomas finally relaxed and looked at his old, battered watch and adopting astartled look.  
"Oh! It's nearly half past eight! Come on, let's head to the dining room. You can meet the others. You've met Sophie and Miss Cahrlotte and Mr Henry. And of course you know Will. But you can meet Tessa and Jessamine. Oh, and Jem."  
"Actually, I've already met Jem. He was the one who... rescued me."  
Thomas went quiet after that. The rest of the way to the dining room was an awkward silence. When we finally reached it Thomas turned to me and announced, "We're here. I have to go and help serve so, I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah, bye" I walked inside and everyone looked up. I noticed two unfamiliar faces. One was a brunette with pale blue eyes. The other girl was blonde with brown eyes. Both could be considered pretty. Charlotte stood up and motioned to an empty chair next to the blonde. I hesitantly sat down and upon instruction, helped myself to some bacon and toast. Henry decided that this was the best time to introduce the two nameless women.  
"Harry, this is Jessamine" He motioned to the blonde who gave me a distasteful look, obviously directed at my clothes, "and this is Tessa." This time he was referring to the brunette who didn't spare me a glance, too busy staring at Will in an almost lovestruck way.  
Breakfast was quiet and upon finishing, I decided to head down to the kitchens to see if I could find Thomas or Sophie.

I decided to end there because I wanted to post the chapter and it was already quite long. I hope that this chapter was alright. Thanks to all the readers and for all of the hits!  
Bye!


	5. Library Incident

I found Sophie in the kitchens and we talked for a while before I went to find Thomas. I had a feeling that Sophie and I were going to become really good freinds and I hoped from the same fromThomas. Or maybe more. He was definately handsome and was really nice. Too bad he likes Sophie. She was clearly not interested in him. Oh well. Friends it is. For now.  
I found Thomas in the infirmay, helping carry some of the heavier crates of medicine. I stood in the door a moment, admiring him from afar. Being gay was accepted in the wizarding world even though it was not in the muggle world. The muggle world wasn't even willing to think about homosexuality. I decided it was about time that he knew I was there, so I cleard my throat loudly. Thomas jumped and turned, luckily not holding any boxes. He smiled when he realised it was me.  
"Hey, Harry"  
"Hey, Tom. Can I call you that? If not it's fine..." I trailed off, unsure if he had stepped over the line, they had only met the day before after all. Thinking back, I couldn't believe that it was so short a time since I was in that room, with that knife...  
I shook myself to rid my mind of the morbid thoughts as Thomas answered me, "Oh, no, it's fine! No one's ever called me Tom before. It's nice."  
He smiled at me and I returned it. He placed the box of medicines on the floor and grabbed my hand. I blushed at the contact and as he pulled me along, I was so distracted that i forgot to ask where he was taking me. When we finally reached our destination, he pulled me to a stop and I bumped softly into him. He turned to me and smiled gently. I looked around and saw the room was filled with books from floor to ceiling. I shot Tom a questioning look to which he gave a chuckle before explaining.  
"I thought you might appreciate the library. I noticed you had brought quite a few books with you."  
I blushed at the attention and felt my crush grow for the young man stand in front of me. He was so thoughtful. The only problem is that he sees me platonically, not romantically. Well, I'll have to change that soon. I grinned at Tom before walking up to the closest bookcase and searching for some books to read. I soon found one on the origins of Nephilim presumably for new Nephilim who didn't know much about their inheritance. I turned to Tom who had been watching me, amused by my intruiged expression.  
"Is it alright if i read this?"  
Tom opened his mouth to answer but was beaten by a cold voice, "No. It's not for you to read. I thought I told you to leave."  
I whipped around to see my brother staring at me with an unreadable expression. He glanced behind me suddenly, a confused frown etched into his features. I was unsure of the cause of his confusion so I turned to see a broad, shirt covered chest behind me. I looked up to see Tom, glowering at Will.  
"What's your problem?" Will directed the question at Tom who continued to glare before answereing in a tone as cold as the one Will used with me.  
"My probelm is that you are ordering Harry around like he is the dirt on the bottom of your shoe! He deserves better than that!" He then turned to me, his tone softer, "You can read the book. I asked Miss Charlotte earlier and she said you can read all of the books in this room if you wish." H smiled at me, obviously ignoring the other person in the room. I nodded at him, letting him know that I would ignore Will. Tom grabbed my hand in response to my acceptance and pulled me out of the library, making sure to glare at will and elbow him on the way past. As soon as we got to my room, he deflated and let go of my hand, sitting on the bed despondantly.  
"What's wrong?" he had just stood up to my horrible older brother, he had defended me! Now that the feelings of hurt and rejection had left me, i began to feel quite flattered to have earned Tom's approval and that he was willing to defend me.   
"What if he tells Miss Charlotte? I'll surely be fired! I can't lose my job, this is my only home!" He was waving his arms about frantically, in an attemptto get across the seriousness of the situation with an almost terrified look marring his features.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. Miss Charlotte will know it's an understanding. Will will just have to live with it. You were told i could read the books and I was told I could stay. Will was just being rude. You've done nothing wrong. Now, let's go down to the kitchens and see if Sophie's nearly done mopping the floors. We can play a chess tournament. And about Will, well we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that the romance isn't going to fast. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just i felt this was the correct place to end it.  
Bye, BVBMCRlover xx


	6. Crushed Crush

laughing so hard I almost tripped a couple of times. Suddenly, strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me up into the air. I screamed and there was a chuckle from behind me before a voice growled, "Give me back my book."  
I turned and cheekily smiled up at tom while denying his request, "No, i think not."  
"And why is that?"  
"You were working to hard and I was bored. The solution, steal the book. And it worked. I'm not bored anymore and you're are no longer working!" He laughed at my logic and released me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchens. We regularly hung out there as Sophie could usually be found there. It had been a week since the incident in the library. It was now a familiar sight for the occupants of the church to see Tom pulling me about by his hand or me being chased by Tom for playing some trick on him. I had become a lot more comfortable here now and was starting to open up, especially to Tom and Sophie. Miss Charlotte and Master Henry generally left us to ourselves and Jessamine was never one to associate with ones so lowly as servants so didn't really talk to me. Will and Tessa though were not people I wantedto encounter. Will was continuously horrid towards me and Tessa, being completely enamoured with Will, followed suit.  
Sophie and i were best friends and shared everything. It turned out that she did know about Tom's crush but she had been secretly seeing a boy who works at the market she gets supplies from. She didn't know how to tell Tom though. Tom and I had also grown closer. I wouldcall us best friends but I knew that as long as a had feelings for him, there would always be some underlieing tension.  
We reached the kitchens to find that Sophie was assisting the cook with preparing the dinner. It was Wills birthday and there was to be a little feast to which everyone was to attend later on in the day. Even though he was horrible to me, I decided to be polite and buy him a gift anyway. Tom, Sophie and I all put a little bit of money together to buy him some expensive chocolate. I didn't buy anything to special because he would only say he didn't like it.  
Tom and I sat on a counter and chatted with the cook and Sophie for a few hours until thedinner finished cooking. When Sophie and tom wnet to prepare the dining room, I went back to my room and read for a little while. I had read the book on Nephilim and found it fascinating and now i was reading the book that goes with it about the underworld.  
Soon, the bell announcing dinner was rung and I made my way up to the dining hall with the present. I saw Tom and Sophie sat next to each other, an empty seat next to Sophie. On my other side was Henry. I greeted everyone with a smile before sitting down and helping myself to the massive spread. After everyone had eaten, the plates were taken away by the cook and it was time for presents. Will seemed to be very plased with what he had recieved: A new knife from Tessa; A knife cleaning kit from Jem; some books from Charlotte and Henry and a new, expensive jacket from Jessamine. Finally, it was our turn. Sophie reached over to me and grabbed the gift,handing it to the now 18 year old, "We didn't have much money so we all just put what we had together."  
Once it hit eight o'clock, everyone disbanded to relax before bed. I followed Sophie to the front doors of the church.  
"So, are you seeing Mark tonight then?" I asked her. she blushed in answer and i grinned teasingly, "Have fun with lover boy!" She turned and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her. Not a second later, I was being pulled into a side corridor by a large hand.  
I looked to see who it was and saw Tom, a pained look on his face. It took me a while to guess why but then i realised that he had probably heard the conversation with Sophie.  
"Who's mark?" He whispered the question, almost scared to hear the answer. I decided I may as well tell him. I couldn't lie to him and he had already guessed by the looks of it.  
"He's errrr... courting Sophie." Tom looked at the floor when I said that. I couldn't help but feel guilty, although what for I don't know. I grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him to his room. When we arrived, I sat him down on his bed and gave him a hug. He pulled me tight against him and we eventually fell asleep.  
################  
I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. It didn't take long for me to remember what had happened the night before. Iquickly shook Tom awake gently, telling him I was going to go down to help make breakfast. Inmy time here, I had become the unofficial assistant cook. He muttered something which I took as an agreement so I walked to my room for a change of clothes.  
The cook was about half way thorugh making breakfast when I arrived and I quickly scanned the kitchen for Sophie. I found her in the corner, humming happily to herself as she waited for the bread to toast.  
"Hey, how was your night?"  
"Oh, it was great. He took me dancing and it was so romantic! I think he's going to propose soon!" I smiled at her happiness before the smile dropped and I got to the real reason I cmae to talk to her.  
"He knows." Her face showed that she didn't know who i was talking about, "Tom knows about mark."  
I waited for it to sink in properly before speaking again, "He heard us talking before you left and asked me and I can't lie to him!" She knew about my crush on Tom, had done for a while now. It had never really affected things so badly though. Her face was pale and regretful.  
"Well, i suppose it's time i go and talk to him then."  
Again, it's short but as i said with the last chapter, I felt this was a good place to end. Sorry if it's not long enough. But lucky you, two updates in one day! Hooray! It may never happen again! Hope you enjoyed it!  
BVBMCRlover xx


	7. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter where Sophie talks to Tom but I'm doing this story entirely from Harry's point of view so your gonna have to just see the aftermath. By the way, this chapter is going to be super short, and i mean SUPER short! You've been warned.

I walked into the room, the silence was overbearing. I had read a little of my book whilst waiting for Sophie to talk to tom - there was notihing else I could do. It had felt horrible, though, knowing that tom was upset and I was sat here reading. So when I heard his door shutting quietly and soft footsteps leaving, I waited a while before leaving my room to knock on his door. I got no response but opened the door anyway. So there I was in the silent room. Tom was sat on the bed, looking in to space, clearly in thought. When he heard my shoes softly echoing against the stone floors he glanced at me, a hollow sort of smile on his face. I strode briskly up to him and pulled him into a hug. He gripped my shirt tightly, obviously glad for the human contact. We stayed there for a while, I'm not sure how long. After a while, though, my bakc started to ache from leaning in the awkward position. He was sat on the bed and I was leaning over from the edge to hug him. He must have realised that i was uncomfortable because he pulled away, grabbing my hand in a familiar grip and pulled me to sit next to him.  
"It's a stupid question, I know, but are you okay?" Despite my quiet tone my voice seemed loud and intrusive as it rang around the room. He smiled, this smile a little less upset and more like his usual.  
"Sorta. I shouldn't be upset, really. It was just a crush. I never had the courage to act on it so it never went any further. I even kind of feel relieved that I can finally get over it knowing that she's happy. It's been getting in the way for me for months."  
He was staring at me intently and I didn't know what to do so i just stared back. We just sat there in the comforting silence for a while. It was then i realised that while i had apologised to Sophie about letting it slip, i hadn't done so for Tom.  
"I'm sorry, you know, for letting it slip like that."  
"No! I know now and so I can be happier, find someone who will like me back. I think I needed it."  
I smiled at him, glad that he was okay. And he was. I could tell. His eyes were as bright and genuine as they were before the slip up.  
We sat together in his room discussing things, random things from the wizarding world to the latest piece of gossip. It was fun and relaxing and just nice. I wanted to do this everyday, just relax and enjoy the evenings with someone I cared about. I thought back to what Tom had said earlier about how it was just a crush that he acted on. I didn't want it to be like that with him and Tom. He wanted a life with him where he could kiss him when he wanted and could love him openly. I heard Tom calling my name and i realised that i had zoned out on him. I focused and looked forward to see his face right in front of mine. And i acted. I pushed myself forward and pressed my lips to his. They were soft and warm and really, really nice. After a moment of shock, he kissed back, his lips firm a gainst mine, taking control and molding mine to fit his perfectly. I pulled back and stared into his deep blue eyes, waiting for a reaction. And then I chickened out and bolted. What if he rejected me? What if he made fun of me? What if he just ignored it? I didn't know which would be worse and I didn't want to face any of it. So i ran. i ran to the only person i trusted to know. Sophie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that folks. Hope the kiss made up for the shortness. So next chapter you're going to be seeing some harry/sophie 'girl talk and adive giving'. Don't worry, there'll be no romance between the two.


	8. Insecurity

I was out of breath when I reached the kitchens. I ran inside and grabbed Sophie's hand pulling her towards my room. Just as I was about to enter, I decided against it and turned back and pulled her into her room instead. I sat on the bed but Sophie stayed standing.  
"Harry? Wha-"  
"I kissed Tom." I was straight to the point. As the statement registered in her mind, an excited expression developed on her face.  
"Oh my god! What happened? Was it romantic?"  
"Actually, I kind of ran away afterwards. It was only a little kiss. I can't really remember what i was thinking!" I sounded sheepish, I knew that. Sophie's excited, fan-girlish grin morphed into a disapproving frown.  
"You what?"  
"I ran away! I was scared, okay?" Her frown softened.  
"Oh, Harry. Just go and talk to him. He'll understand, I'm sure."  
"But what if he doesn't! I don't want to be hurt again!"  
"And how are you going to avoid talking to him! You can't avoid him, you see him everyday. You help him with his chores and your room is right next to his! You can't do anything short of leaving to avoid him properly!"  
I looked down at my knees.  
"Yeah, I suppose that's true. But I don't want to talk to him right now. Please."  
"Fine, but if you are staying here, you've got to answer all of my questions!" She was wearing a mischeivous grin on her face as she voiced her condition, "Firstly, what was the kiss like?"  
I thought back to the kiss, his firm lips against mine and his delicious scent surrounded me.  
"It was amazing. I've only ever kissed one person before and it was a girl at my school. She was crying though. This kiss was so much better. I felt so warm and protected. It sounds cheesy but it was perfect."  
Sophie was captivated, now sitting on the bed with me she was holdong my arm, her excitment causing her to forget herself and her grip was vice-like.  
"Oh and what was it..." The questions went on and on and I could feel a smile growing on my face. It was a long time since I had talked to someone like this. Sure, I had talked to Tom but I was never quite as care free, always making sure I didn't give away anything of my crush on him.  
We talked and talked, way into the night and it was 11 pm by the time that I stood up and hugged Sophie goodnight. Once in my room, I lay in my bed, thinking. It had only been a short time since I had last seen my friends yet I missed them like it had been months. I told myself that tomorrow, I would write to them. The baby was due soon. When It was born I would invite them down to London. I knew Hermione had wanted to visit the busy city. And with that, I drifted off to sleep, no thoughts of Tom on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry that the chapters keep getting shorter. This is just a filler though. The next will be at the standard length, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and i had a review asking why harry needed a guardian. Well, he's not 18 yet, sorry for any confusion. As his parents were essentially muggles, the muggle authorities insisted he find a guardian. Anyway...

I woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. I got up and dressed and walked slowly to the dining romm for breafast. Tom was there but we took no noitce of each other. After, I went back to my room to write to Hermione and Ron like I said I would. Halfway through writing it, there was a knock on the door. I felt a small surge of magic as the door seemingly opened by itself. Standing at the threshold of my room was Thomas. He looked nervous and I couldn't blame him. Not after our last encounter the day before.  
"We, err, need to talk. You know, about yesterday..." he trailed off, unsure.  
"Yeah, we do. Come in." I tried to keep my voice calm even though I really wasn't. He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly a feeling of panic rose up in me and words came tumbling out of my mouth, to my mortification. But I couldn't stop, "I'm sorry, I really am. I just really like you and you were so sad and I wanted to make you feel better and for some reason that meant kissing you. I'm really sorry if you were disgusted and if you don't want to talk to me anymo-"  
I suddenly realised what it was that had stopped my rambling. Lips. Tom's Lips. On mine. I melted into the kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck as his wound around my waist. It was gentle and sweet and amazing. When we fianlly pulled away, he rested his forhead against mine and whispered, "As you can see, I'm not disgusted. In fact, I want to see where this can go."  
The grin that appeared on my face was the so big it hurt and upon seeing it, Tom returned it. Reluctanlty, I pulled out of his arms and walked back over to where the half written letter was.  
"You interrupted me when I was writing to my school friends you know. Now you have to wait until i've finished to get another kiss." I teased, happy to have Tom back again and to have my feelings returned.  
"Really? What if i want one now?"  
"You'll just have to wait!" I laughed as he grabbed me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and sitting on my bed. He picked up a book from my trunk on the way and started to read, letting me finish the letter. I added in the events of the last few days and signed.  
"Done! Now let's go to the post office. Unless you have any owls?"  
"Sorry, no owls." Tom had read all about the wizarding world, including our methods of communication.  
"Come on then, you have to show me the way!" I grabbed his hand, a comfortingly familiar gesture, and pulled him out of my room and to the front doors. We took our time on the way to and from the post office. It was almost perfect, with the lovely warm weather, contrary to the past few days and the cheerful public. the only problem was that we weren't able to hold hands. Not without causing a scandal, anyway.  
When we returned back to the old church building we shut the doors with a not so quiet bang and headed up to the library. it had become one of our favourite places along with the kitchen. Once in there we closed the door and huddled up together in the window seat, just chatting. When the bell for dinner went off we looked at the clock on the mantle to see it was 18-30. We hurried to the dining room and sat down together. I was halfway through my meal when i felt a hand rest on my knee. I glanced to my left to see that Tom had finished. He started rubbing and a blush slowly rose on my cheeks. It didn't take long for someone to notice.  
"Are you alright Harry?" It was Charlotte.  
"Yes, I'm fine." I could sense that Tom had a smirk on his face. Charlotte looke back and forth between the two of us before letting out a sigh.  
"Tom, whatever it is you're doing to Harry, stop." My blush grew even darker at that. It seemed that Tessa was in a cruel mood today however as she asked,  
"What was he doing anyway?"  
I didn't know how to answer. Did Tom mind if I told them? Or did he want to keep it quiet? However, I didn't have to wonder for very long before Tom answered in my place.  
"I had my hand on his knee. Is that a problem?"  
Tessa obviously struggled for an answer but did eventually find one, "Are you courting or something?" Her tone was scathing. Obviously she shared her views on this topicwith the general public.  
"Yes we are, actually." my voice was strong as I defended our relationship. As the others at the table came to grips with the new information, Tom gripped my hand and pulled it onto the table. Charlotte and Henry were happy for us and congratulated us. Jessamine smiled at us, obviously happy we had found someone. Tessa however, had a smirk on her face and I soon found out why. Wills face was a thunderous scowl and he glared at Tom fiercly. Oh dear.


	10. Why is he my Brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have had a really horrible week so i'm sorry if this isn't as good as it could be. I've had a 10 hour art exam and my sister had an accident where she fainted and hit her head on the bathroom tiles. Lots of damage. She's fine now though. Just emotionally and mentally scarred.

After dinner I pulled Tom to the kitchens to tidy up the plates with the cook. As we were just finishing up the door slammed open to reveal Tessa and Will. Tessa saw us standing together washing the dishes and smirked. Will had the smae stormy look on his face that was present at dinner after we had revealed our relationship.  
I tugged on Tom's hand as he was unaware that the cause of the slamming was in fact after him. He turned around and when his gaze fell on Will, his expression darkened.  
"What do you want?"  
No one was expecting what happened next, not even Tessa - Will stormed forward and slammed his fist into Tom's face. The collision made a collosal slapping noise and everyone froze for a moment before everyone reacted. Tessa started laughing as I yelled and jumped on Will, causing us to fall down onto the floor with me on top. The collision drewa groan from him and I, having been saved from the pain of impact by Will, returned the blow that he had given to Tom. Tom was stood there in complete shock as the cook rushed off in a frenzy, probably to fetch Charlotte or someone else of authority to stop the scrap.  
I fell off Will when he sent a punch to the side of my jaw and clutched at my new injury. However, before he could get another hit in, I reached out and slapped him making sure that my nails caught his cheek to leave angry red scratches. I was furious! How dare he hit Tom! Just because he didn't like me didn't mean he could hit people I cared beeply for, even almost loved!  
The fight continued, each of us getting a few good blows in before I felt someone grab my upper arms in a strong grip. I struggled to get away from the hands but they wouldn't loosen their grips I fell limp and fought to get my breath back.  
I saw Will get pulled back by Jem who then gave him a stern talking to. That was when Charlotte walked in. When she saw the state that we were in she frowned disapprovingly.  
"What on earth happened here?" She looked at me as Will was still to angry to be reasoned with.  
"He just walked in here with Tessa and punched Thomas in the face! I had every right to hit him back!" Charlotte sighed before turning to Will.  
"Is this true?"  
Will was looking down and didn't give any sign of confirmation or disagreement. Charlotte obviously took that as a yes though according to her next question. Her face was upset, as if she was expecting more from her friend.  
"Why, Will?"  
"He's after my brother! He's not allowed to court my brother without my permission! I was just punishing him for it! He shouldn't be allowed near my brother!"  
My mouth fell open when he said this. How dare he! He rejects me, refuses to help me and treat my like his brother but as soon as I find someone else who cares for me, I have to ask him first!  
The arms holding me let go and I fell forward, only to be caught by the familiar arms of Tom. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. As I did so, I heard a growl form Will so to prove that only i could choose who I wanted to court, I glared at him before kissing Tom full on the mouth , careful to avoid his nose. We pulled away, and smiled timidly at each other and I pulled him over to the sink and wet a clean rag. I wiped away the blood as carefully as I could but tom still let out an occaisional hiss of pain.  
When he was clean he took a second clean rag and returned the favour. After we were finished we walked slowly up to the infirmary with our hands clasped. After we had been attended to we headed back to my room but not before looking in the mirror.  
Tom had a black eye caused by the broken nose that Will had given him. I however, had a massive bruise on my jaw and a gash that was stitched up on my forehead. We collapsed on my bed together and curled up against each other, me in his arms and promptly fell asleep, exhausted after the day we had just faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. I know I'm not the best at long chapters but I do try! So who really hates Will right now. Usually, I don't mind him but I needed a bad guy for the story so yeah... Hope you enjoyed it! Bye xx


	11. Birthday

I woke up to a warm feeling surrounding me and I snuggled back into my warm and moving pillow, unwilling to wake up just yet. This drew a chuckle from my pillow as it shifted and pulled out from underneath me. I whined in protest and grabbed onto his arm, stopping him from leaving the bed.  
"Don't go..." I pleaded in a sleepy voice. He chuckled again and I shivered as he pulled the sheets back and let the cold in.  
"I need the toilet. I'll be back in a minute." His voice trailed behind him as he wandered into the en suite. I pulled the sheets back up and curled up in a ball, trying to regain the warm that the sheets had previously held. It was only when Tom came and climbed back into the bed that I did warm up. He curled around me and burried his nose in my hair. Just as we were settling again the bell rang, alerting us to the fact that breakfast would be served in half an hours time.  
Yet again, Tom climbed out from the sheets. In response to the grumble this drew from me he shrugged and simply said, "I'm hungry."  
Still grumbling, I followed him over to the dresser where I chose an outfit and changed into it. When I was finally done, I found myself being pulled to the dining room and we stepped through the door just as the bell rang again, announcing the start of breakfast. It was only when a gift was placed in front of me that I realised - It was my birthday, 31st July. I was officially an adult. I could leave, if I wanted to. Not that I did, I was happy here with Tom. I had almost completely forgotten. I had been so busy, what with all the drama, I had completely forgotten the date!  
I looked up to see who had given the gift to see a smiling Sophie. When the other occupants of the table noticed that the gift-giving was now and not at dinner, they all pulled out gifts of their own and passed them down to me. I opened the one at the top of the pile which was wrapped in fancy ribbons and paper. This was obviously from Jessamine, which suprised me. I didn't expect a gift from her. I hadn't even told her it was my birthday. The only people who knew where Tom and Sophie, who I had told and Will who was my brother, so naturally, he would know. Tom and Sophie probably told. Wouldn't be that unusual.  
I turned back to the box, which was small and pulled off the paper to reveal a small box. When I opened the box the gift inside was concelaed by tissue paper and I hastily pulled it aside to see an elegant and obviously expensive pocket watch. I picked it up and admired the cool shiny, silver metal case. The face was decorated with roman numerals and normal numbers and the hands ticked away, the time correct. I smiled up at her and thanked her as I slipped it into my pocket, ready for use.  
Next on the pile was a long, thin package wrapped in a dark blue paper. I looked up to see Henry intently watching my face for a reaction and guessed this was from him and Charloote. That meant it was probably expensive. And I was right. I slipped the box out of the paper and opened it to reveal a fountain pen. It was a pale gold colour with vines twisting around the top and the bottom of the lid and the pen itself. In the middle of the pen was a flower carved into the metal. My mouth was open in shock. They spent so much just on a gift for me!  
Tom chuckled at my reaction as I thanked them profusely before turning back to the last present. This present had a tag tied to a bow on the side that said,  
Happy Birthday,  
From Sophie xx  
I eagerly tore off the paper, wanting to see what would come next after the last two gifts. I wasn't disappointed when I saw a leather journal with indian patterns that were all the rage now that India were part of the empire. I opened it up and ran my hands down the paper, inhaling the new-book smell. I reminded myself that I needed to go to the kitcheens and give Sophie a big hug. After we all had breakfast I stood up and pulled Tom out of the dining room and to my bedroom so we could sort out my gifts. We didn't get too far before and arm flew out and stopped me. I slammed into it and stepped back, rubbing my chest. I saw who had stopped me and asked icily, "Yes?"  
Will hesitated before shoving something into my hand and walking off at a fast pase. I glanced at my hand to see an envelope. Opening it revealed a card that said 'Happy Birthday' on the front. The inside was signed and had one other, short message after,  
I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to end it there because well, major plot alteration. So, next chapter, Tom gives Harry his gift...


	12. Birthday 2

I stared at the card in my hands and only looked up when Tom put his hand on my shoulder. i smiled gently at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to our, formerly my, room. I put the card up on the bedside table and placed the others there too. The presents were placed on the bed so I could put them away later.  
I turned back to Tom and he smiled at me. I was just about to ask him what he wanted to do today when he walked over to the corner of the room and produced a card and a small box. The card was simple and I placed it with the others. Then I pulled the paper off the littlebox to reveal a small velvet jewelry box.  
Tom pulled it out of my hand and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. It was silver with diamonds decorating the top half. I looked back up at him in shock.  
"How did you afford this?"  
He smiled, obviously endeared by my gob-smacked expression. "I had some money saved up. Don't worry about it."  
He slipped it onto my right ring finger, an action that didn't strike me as significant until he said, "It's a promise ring. My family used to be quite influential and we had a tradition of giving a promise ring. It means that I intend to court you officially."  
I stared in awe at the ring which now seemed a lot more precious to me. After a moment of wonderous staring, I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss that portrayed all the feelings I held for him. He returned it with just as much feeling, making a bubble of warmth swell up within me. We pulled apart reluctantly but it was necessary as we needed to breath.  
I smiled up at Tom and was about to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door. We grinned when Sophie stepped into the room. She grinned back and turned to me, "You've got someone at the door asking for you."  
Upon announcing this, she smirked conspiritorially with Tom who proceeded to drag me out of my room and to the front door. As soon as I stepped in the room I was ambushed by someone with big, bushy brown hair. Hermione. I peered through the mass of curls to see a tall ginger with a baby in his arms. I was released and I turned to Tom and Sophie and beamed at them, "I can't believe you invited them!"  
I jumped on them in a similar manner to how Hermione jumped on me and pulled them into a tight hug. After that I turned back to Hermoine, Ron and the baby.  
"Hi, Ron. How've you been?"  
"I'm good, thanks. Tired though, what with this little one waking us up in the middle of the night." He glanced down at the baby in his arms fondly, "Harry, this is Rose. Rose, say hello to Uncle Harry." Rose, who had been staring at me with a child like wonder, gurgled at me in greeting.  
"Hello, little one." I smiled. She giggled at me and reached out a tiny little hand to grab at my hair. I managed to pull away before she could reach though and she just giggled and started to pull at Ron's collar.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione shoved a big box into my hands. I opened it and saw a large collections of books. They were all focused on varieties of magic ranging form useful household charms to advanced defense against the dark arts - which I had an affinity for.  
I thanked them and introduced Sophie and Tom - "Oh, so he's your sweetheart?"  
"Ooooh, Harry, make sure you wait until you're married!"  
I was teased a lot by them. We spent the rest of the morning catching up and I got to know little Rose. She seemed to have a fixation on hair-pulling. My scalp was aching for most of the morning.  
Charlotte came down and introduced herself before inviting them to lunch. There was a huge roast laid out on the table in honor of my birthday and next to Hermione's plate was a bottle of warm milk for Rosie.  
After lunch we went for a walk around London, just Ron, Hermione and me. We talked about everything. Old school moments, Rosie, Tom, Will, the Weasleys, travelling, the Nephillim. We returned late in the evening and went to bed. As I curled up in bed, a warm feeling welled up in me for the second time that day. Here I was with an amazing lover, great friends and a brother that may not completely hate me. This was the best birthday I'd had in years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. I thought it was really sweet but that's just me.


	13. Brothers Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so another chapter. I want to finish this story but i still have a lot i want to do with it. So enjoy, as there is lots still to come!!

The next morning was hectic. The guests meant that the cook was pulling out all the stops in a bid to impress them. when I saw her efforts, I just chuckled and said, "You don't need to do that. Hermione will appreciate the fact you even cooked and Ron will eat anything!"  
The cook just rolled her eyes and carried on bustling about the kitchen, muttering about young people never understanding. I was watching her as she pulled some fresh bread out of the oven when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up into the air, making me aqueal in delight and slight suprise.  
When I was firmly on the ground again, I spun around and planted a soft kiss on my partners lips. When I tried to pull away, he just dragged me deeper into the kiss, making me oblivious to my surroundings. This meant that I was oblivious to the mop handle that was swinging towards the back of Tom's head, too. It collided with his head with a thump and Tom pulled back with a yelp before turning to glare at a grinning Sophie.  
"Just because you two enjoy kissing each other doesn't mean we enjoy watching!" Her comment drew a blush up onto my cheeks when I realised we were still in the ktichen.  
To avoid further embarrassment, I grasped tom's hand and puleed him up towards the dining room for breakfast.  
Once the food and emptly plates were cleared from the table, Tom kissed me goodbye and headed to the armory to polish the weapons. I would have followed, but the armory was the one place in the building that I never entered. Not since that first night.  
Sadly, Ron and Hermione had to leave. They had heading to Cornwall to visit Ron's elsdest brother, Bill, his wife, Fluer, and their two year old daughter, Victoire. After seeing them off and giving Rose and extra long hug, I headed up to the library. I was hoping to find a book on witches as I still only new the basics of the witches that were normally encountered by the Nephillim.  
Now I was living with what were essentially Muggles, I didn't really use magic, other than for the exercises in the morning and the occaisnional spell. It was wierd, but I liked it.  
Just as I had found what i was looking for and had settled dwon on the window seat, the door creaked open. I looked up to see Will who walked towards me. Once in front of me, he stopped and gave me a hopeful look.  
"I am sorry, for the way I behaved. I guess I was shocked at seeing you. When you were away at school those first months, I was so jealous. You were super talented, magical. And i was just me. The only thing that could make me mean anything was the Nephillim and I was denied it. When you turned up here, those fellings all came up and overwhelmed me. I know that is no excuse for my behavior but I hope that, maybe, we can be brothers again."  
The apprehension that had bubbled up inside me had dissipated by the time he had finished speaking. I smiled gently at him and briefly rested my hand on his shoulder before pulling away. Considering what he had just told me, i didn't want to over-do it. Will was very proud and I didn't want to seem like I was mocknig him.  
"I'd like to be brothers again too." A bright smile bloomed on his face. Looking at him like that reminde3d me of when we were children. He would smile like that at me a lot. He never smiled like that now, "But! That doesn't mean I trust you or completely forgive you. You'll have to earn those."  
Despite my words, the smile remained on his face, prompting me to give a smile of my own. He stood up, his demeaner a lot more confident, and walked back over to the door. He left and I settled back down into the seat. I was disturbed once again, however, when Thomas walked in.  
"I just saw the strangest thing! Will was smiling. As in your brother, Will. I don't think I've ever seen his smile that wide, even with Tessa and Jem!"  
"Oh, that was most likely because we just had a talk and have decided to try and be friends again. I feel so much better. As much as I love you and as much as I know you are going to hate this, Will's dislike of our courting really affected me. Now that he's going to be nicer, hopefully he'll be less against us."  
I was correct in the fact that Tom would dislike my brother's influence on me. He frowned at me and told me that he shouldn't have been able to affect me so. I just retorted with 'He's my brother, of course his opinion affects me!'  
The rest of the day was quiet and peaceful. We just sat in the library as I leaned against Tom. I read my book and he ran his fingers through my hair, watching me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what else to write so i decided to leave it there. Okay, time skip in the next chapter. I'd say about a month.


	14. Romantice Night Out

A month had passed since my birthday and all was well. My relationship with Will had only grown better, especially after he expressed his approval of my relationship with Tom. He had only been jealous of his closeness to me when Will had almost destroyed his chances of frienship with me. Now that the relationship was rescued, he was more open to the idea of me courting Tom.  
Just last week, he had pulled Tom aside to give him a warning about hurting me. It was sweet and I was happy I had my big brother back. Tom and I had grown closer as well. We had been on several dates to carnivals and the market. Tom had also taken me to see a play.  
I was stood in my room, looking over my clothes, making sure they were perfect. Tom was taking me out to dinner, to a restaraunt that he assured me made delicious food. After finding no faults in my attire, I strolled to the front door of the church, where Tom had agreed to meet me.  
When I arrived, he was already there. He was wearing a brand new suit that he had bought at the market two weeks ago and I had to say, he looked fantastic. It was form fitting and smart and made him look like a true gentlemen.  
When he noticed me, he held out his arm in a mocking gesture and I looped my arm through his so he could lead me outside. When we stepped out, I noticed Charlotte and Henry's carriage sitting there with the driver in his seat.  
"You asked to borrow the carriage?" I quizzed Tom. Why would we need the carriage when I new for a fact that we could easliy walk?  
"I want tonight to be amazing. I'm going to do the date properly, like a real gentlemen would. And that includes the carriage."  
I leaned up and kissed him sweetly for his efforts. His words had really affected me strongly and i could feel my heart swelling with love. I let him help me up into the carriage before he climbed in himself and shut the door. Riding in this rather posh coach made me feel special and really odd. It was wierd watching the people walk around the box and horses when I was usually one of those people.  
It didn't take long for us to arrive at the restaraunt and when we did, tom climbed out and held out a hand to help me. Now, the good thing about this restaraunt is that Tom was friends with the owner who, unlike many, didn't have anything against same-sex couples. When we entered, he lead us to a private room so we could have our date without having to watch our behavior.  
The room was decorated in rich and dark colours, creating a warm but smart atmosphere. We sat down at the table and a serving boy came in to take our orders. Tom ordered a bottle of wine and I let him order for me - he does know what tastes best here, afterall.  
We chatted all through dinner and dessert. We never ran out of things to talk about and he was always maknig me laugh. It was nearing half past nine when he put his cutlery down and suddenly turned serious.  
In return, i placed my spoon down and frowned at him in concern, "Are you alright, Tom?"  
He looked up at me with a gentle and loving smile and I knew that my love for him was returned fully, "Yes, thank you."  
We sat in silence and there was an almost electric charge in the air. it was suddenly borken by Tom clearing his throat nervously before shifting his chair around so he was next to me instead of opposite.  
"Harry... I love you so much and I want everyone to know. I don't care if they don't accept it. The ones that matter do. I want to be with you forever and I'd like to think that you want the same, so, will you marry me?"  
The nerves were clear in Tom's voice as I stared at him in shock. However, my shock was only momentary as not a second later, I launched myslef into Tom's lap to kiss the life out of him. He was happy to participate and we only broke apart when the waiter came to collect our bowls. We pulled apart and blushed, as did the waiter and he picked the bowls up and hurried out of the room.  
As soon as he had left, Tom pulled out a little box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a silver band with just one elegant diamond sitting on the top. it was slightly femenine but still beautiful and I would wear it happily.  
I held out my hand and took a deep, shuddering breath as it was slipped onto my finger by Tom. It was a perfect fit, just like the promise ring. i admired it on my hand for a moment before I grinned giddily up at Tom. he pulled me into another loving kiss and I new then that my life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cheesey but sweet. Anyway, I hope you like the fact that updates will be a lot more common.


	15. Announcement

I awoke the next morning wrapped up in Tom's arms which was now a normal occurance that I still delited in. I lounged in the warmth for a moment before pulling my hand up infront of my face to admire the stunning ring that I had recieved.  
I looked at the clock to see it was about 8 in the morining. Deciding to get up, I slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake Tom, knowing that at this time, he would be grumpy. He always woke at 9, no earlier, no later.  
I pulled on some casual clothes and snuck out of the room and down the hall. A few seconds later, I reached a plain wooden door and, without bothering to knock, pushed open the door and leapt onto the bed inside. The occupant of the bed groaned in complaint at the sudden impact and cracked an eye open.  
When they realised I was the one on top of them, they released another groan and sank into the mattress.  
"What do you want, Harry?"  
"Are you not happy to see me, Will?" I grinned cheekily at my brother who glared back.  
"Again, what do you want?" I huffed as he refused to go along with me.  
"Tom took me out last night. To a really nice restaraunt."  
"Very good, Harry." He rolled over so he was face down on the bed, almost sending me rolling off the edge. I scowled and climbed onto his back.  
"He proposed and I said yes!" I was expecting suprise and was rewarded with a sort of suprise. However, there was none of the anticipated anger.  
"I wondered when he was going to do that..."  
"You knew?"  
"Of course. He asked my permission for your hand when we had our talk last week."  
I sat there on his back, not really knowing how to react. I was there for a good 5 minutes before he shifted, jolting me out of my thoughts.  
"Can you get off please? You're really heavy."  
"Oi! I am not!" Insulted, I stomped out of the room and down to the kitchen. There I found Sophie, who was mopping the floor.  
"Guess what!!"  
"Wha-"  
"Tom proposed!" I thrust my hand in her face to show off the beautiful ring. When she saw it, she squealed loudly and grabbed me in a tight hug.  
"Was it romantic?"  
"It really was. He took me to that restaraunt that his friend owns and he got a private room. We had a really nice meal and then he gave the most romantic speech. Then he proposed!"  
Sophie let out another squeal before gasping, "We need to start planning a wedding! Will has to pay as you are considered the bride and as your father is, er, unable to pay, he will have to! He's got enough money!"  
Excitement welled up in me. My wedding! When did I become such a girl? Oh well. Sophie continued to ramble, "When do you want it to be? Oh and where? The cook can do the food and the cake! Or do you want a professional?" This earned a glare from said woman, "And don't forget the colour sche-"  
"Sophie! Calm down! I'll talk it over with Tom but you can help plan when i know what he wants, okay?"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
I grinned at her childlike enthusiasm before grabbing her hand and pulling her up to breakfast. Tom was already there when I arrived and gave me a peck on the lips in greeting. I smiled lovingly at him before sitting down to his right.  
Breakfast went quickly and we announced our enagement. Everyone was congratulating us and Jessamine and Charlotte were admiring the ring. Tessa was scowling and only grudgingly congratulated us when Will persuaded her to. Will was still quite close to Tessa and I didn't mind as long as she left Tom and I alone.  
Suddenly, through the noise, there was a loud groan. everyone stopped talking and turned to look quizzically at Will.  
"This means i'll have to pay for the wedding, doesn't it?"  
His question drew chuckles out of us and we nodded back to him with mocking grins. he sighed and stood up, explaining that he was going to the bank to withdraw some money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to end it there. I realise that Harry is acting slightly out of character but I'm just going to say that's because he's excited about the engagement, not because I'm in a good mood and feel like writing him like that :D


	16. Planning

The next few months were hectic. Sophie and Charlotte was rushing around trying to prepare for the wedding. Thomas and I had decided to have it at the church. it was an appropriate building, even if it wasn't used for that function primarily anymore.  
We were both getting tailor made suits, courtesy of Jessamine who decided that it would be a disaster for us to go in anything less. There was to be a colour scheme of light, periwinkle blue. We were having a winter wedding and felt that a cool blue would be appropriate and look. I was to have a bouquet, upon the insistance of Sophie. She had gone along with the belief that, because of me being the more submissive in the relationship, I was the bride and Tom was the groom. I went along with it, considering I was the less... masculine of the two of us. I firmly put my foot down to wearing a wedding dress however.  
It was November now and the wedding was approaching. We were having it on the 20th December. We had already sorted invitations, Tom had invited all his friends, like the restaraunt owners. I had invited old school friends and everyone from the Nephillim were invited too.  
Each invitation had a 'plus one' on it so Sophie was bringing her partner, Mark from the market. Will was going with Tessa who wasn't overly keen on the idea of going to our wedding but that was overrulled by the fact that it was Will who had asked her to go with him. Charlotte and Henry were going together and Jessamine was going with one of her preferred suitors.  
The reception was to be held in the church also, but in the dining room which was gonig to be done up for the occaision. The meal was gonig to consist of a chicken and herb soup, followed by either beef or lamb, depending on people's preferrence. The dessert was going to be the wedding cake, a 3 tier cake, one layer friutcake, one layer sponge and the top tier chocolate cake. it would all be covered with white icing and decorated with blue flowers to match the colour scheme.  
We had been recieving various wedding gifts from friends over the past month or so. We recieved things ranging form tea sets to bed sets. Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, even sent us a book on baby names. When I opened it, I had stared at it for some time before storing it away in my bedside draw when Tom entered the room.  
I hadn't really thought about children up until then. I knew that male pregnancies were possible due to the magic within us. I also knew that I really wanted a family and that included kids. But I didn't know if Tom wanted that. So since receiving that, I decided that i needed to sit down with him and discuss it.  
That was what I was doing now. I knew where Tom would be - sat in the library with Will, deciding what to do for his stag night. I was just going to go to a restaraunt with the weasleys and some other old friends and have a nice meal.  
I walked into the room and grabbed Tom's hand, pulling him out of his seat and to our bedroom, ignoring both Will and Tom's protests. Once we reached our room, I sat him down on the bed and then turned to pull out the baby book. I sat facing Tom on the bed and dropped the book in between us.  
He stared at it quizically before looking up at me, "You want to adopt? Sure, I'd be happy to adopt a child with you. I've always wanted a kid."  
That helped to relax me. He wanted children. Good, that made this slightly easier. Now, let's just hope he doesn't freak out.  
"I don't want to adopt a child with you Tom."  
"What? Why not?" He seemed concerned and slightly angry with my admission.  
"Because there's no need to adopt if you want a child with me. As i am a wizard, I can get pregnant." I held my breath, waiting for his reaction. I didn't have to wait long before I was swept up into a hug and then his lips were on mine. it reminded me so much of when we first got together, which brought a smile to my lips. When he pulled back, he was beaming.  
"You can really get pregnant? As in our child will be ours completely?"  
"Yes, yes it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. i am sorry if some of you don't like Mpreg, but I wanted this story to have it so tough. everyone else, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as well.


	17. I Do

I stood in front of the mirror, grinning to myself as I stared at my reflection. Now, most people would be panicking about getting married, wondering if it was the right thing and if they were ready, but not me. I knew I loved Tom with all my heart and soul and I wanted us to belong to each other - in both our terms and legal ones. Seeing myself in my tuxedo made the sense of excitement stronger within me. My excitement easily overpowered the tiredness from the night before. Everyone had insisted that we slept apart so therefore wouldn't see each other today at all until I walked down the aisle.  
I had asked Will to walk me down as he was the only immediate family I had left. He had been extatic. When the door creaked open to reveal Will, in his smart black suit and Blue tie, I smiled at him.  
"Let's have a look then." I turned around to face him properly and he beamed at me, "Wow. I can't believe that you are getting married. To Thomas at that!"  
Five minutes later, he lead me to stand in front of a pair of big wooden doors. On the other side, I could hear the chatter of the wedding guests as they awaited the music. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I stared at the detail in the oak doors. Tom was on the other side, waiting for me to walk down the aisle. The nervous excitement only grew when the noise hushed and the elegant and relaxing music that signified my entrance started.  
The doors slowly opened and Will lead me down the white carpet to Tom. I could hear a few people whispering to each other as I walked. However, I did not once look away from Tom. he was wearing a suit that matched mine, but in my opinion, he looked better than me when wearing it. The approach was agonisingly slow. I just wanted to run up to Tom and kiss him.  
We reached the end of the aisle and Will handed me over to my soon-to-be Husband. He held my hand in a firm and comforting grip that had an even bigger smile stretch across my face. We turned to the priest and he started the ceremony. Soon enough we were saying our vows and the 'I do's.  
Following the exchange of our beautiful rings - they were plain platinum,sipmle but lovely - we kissed tenderly and turned to smile for the photographer. It was an expensive thing to have but we wanted photos to show the kids and grandkids. After the photo, we all headed to the diningroom for the reception. Tom and I had our first dance. It was incredibly romantic and everyone cheered afterwards. We spent a little while at the party, greeting friends and family. nearing the end of the evening, we were approached by Ron and Hermione.  
"Congratulations, Harry, Thomas. I must say, the decorations are beautiful! And the food!..." They went on for a while, and we joined in with the chatter, discussing things in our life since we had last seen each other.  
"Oh and Harry, you'll never guess what has happened!"  
"Someting exciting, I hope?"  
"Yes, it is very exciting in fact. I'm pregnant again!"  
"Oh, wow. Congratulations Hermione! And good going Ron!" Ron snorted at that as did a Seamus who had also joined the conversation, "Anyway, we best be going now. we're going to Paris for our honeymoon. We decided on just a 4 day weekend of sorts. Nothing too long."  
"Enjoy yourselves then. And please do come back!" We all laughed before I grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him out of the room, waving goodbye to all the guests.  
Just before Tom shut the door, we heard one of the guests say, "We all know who's really 'the man' in this relationship! Did you see the way Thomas was being dragged out of there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I hope that was okay. I've never really been to a wedding so I don't know how they actually go. I don't trust TV weddings, they're always slightly surreal. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. Honeymoon next chapter!


	18. Je T'aime, Ma Cherié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So honeymoon time for Tom and Harry. I plan to use lots of time skips throughout the later chapters. Sorry if that annoys you. Okay, I'm not gonna write too much, I'm not confident in writing this stuff, but yeah, it's a wedding night...

We arrived in Paris at 10 o'clock in the evening and immediatley headed to our hotel. We were given our key and lead up to the door. As soon as the door closed behind us, Tom pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was by far the most tender and loving kiss we'd ever shared. it didn't take long until it turned passionate and we were grabbing at each other.  
I felt myself being steered towards the bed and I fell down. That night was the best night I had ever had. We made love until the early hours of the morning before falling into a deep sleep, curled in each others arms.  
When I woke, it was to Tom's deep voice telling me that breakfast had arrived and it was time to wake up. I smiled sleepily up at him before crawling over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek and then lips. He grinned back at me.  
"Morning, Husband."  
"Good morning, love. Would you like some breakfast? I got some fruit for you. I know you like fruit in the mornings." His smile grew slightly when I called him 'Husband'. I knew it would take a while for it to completely sink in, for both of us. That we were married and bound to each other in every way.  
I accepted the plate that Tom was holding out to me and smiled in thanks. He joined me in the bed with two slices of toast and Jam. I held out a strawberry for him and he leant forward and took it with his teeth, which made me giggle. In a completely manyl way, of course.  
After breakfast, we got ready for the day. We had a plan for the honeymoon. Today, we were going to the Eiffel Tower. Ihad expressed that I had always wanted to go up it. we had bought tickets before hand and so all we had to do was turn up. we had booked it for 1 o'clock in the afternoon and so we had planned to stay in the hotel room before gonig out to lunch. We spent the morining similarly to the night before.  
I walked out of the hotel room, making sure that my jacket wasn't rumpled. Thomas and I walked down the streets of Paris, looking for a nice little café to have lunch in. I didn't take long as we were in an area of Paris where the toursim was a big part of the culture, so there were food establishments everywhere.  
Lunch was nice, we just had sandwiches and tea. We then flagged a cab to the Eiffel Tower. There was a brief hold up, due to the horse pulling the cab getting scared by some teens messing about. By the time we arrived at our destination, it was nearly one o'clock, so we had to rush over to the ticket office to had our tickets over. We just made it though, and Tom subtley grabbed my hand as we ascended the steps.  
The next day consisted of a river cruise through the centre of Paris. Seeing all of the beautiful buildings was amazing. I had recieived a pensive from Hermione and Ron as a wedding gift, and knew that these memories would be going in there immediately.  
Spending all of this time with Tom had me falling ever deeper in love with him. Beofre it happened, I didn't know it was possible to love him more. I loved the way he helpd my hand in public and the tender looks he shot me. I loved his smile and his eyes and his hair and his body. I loved his laugh and his happiness that radiated to eveyone else. He lit up the room and when he was aronud, i didn't want to look at anything else. What I loved most is that, when he looks at me, his gaze is as full of love as my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next chapter is day 3 and 4 of the honeymoon. Hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Home Again

The third day was spent much like the morining before, in the hotel room ,relaxing, amongst other things. We chatted about this and that over the room service meals and only left the room once to talk to the receptionist. She recommended a tour around the city and so we asked her to book us some tickets for tomorrow. After handing over the appropriate money, we headed back up to our room again.  
The next day, we woke bright and early. The tour was due to start at 10 am, and so we needed to be at the pick-up point half an hour prior so they could load us all on and do the necessary checks.  
it wasn't long before the extended coach was rolling down the roads of Paris. The first stop was the Louvre, a century old museum full to the brim with beautiful art from a number of prostigious artists. After we had looked around there, we were taken to the Arc de Triomphe, which was magnificent in all it's glory.  
After a brief stop where everyone bought lunch at a café, we headed off to Notre-Dame de Paris. We were allowed in, where a service was taking place. We all joined in temporarily before climbing back into the carriages to be whicked off to the final destination, the Eiffel tower. As we had visited it a couple of days ago, we just settled down on a bench and basked in the lovely weather.  
When we got back to the hotel, it was early evening. As the train we needed to catch was going to be pulling into the station in an hour, we started packing. Once we had, Tom hailed us a cab that took us to the station. It was only a five minute wait on the platform before we were heading north.  
When we finally reached Calais, it was 10 o'clock. The boat was due to arrive in 30 minutes, so we rushed off towards the docks. We needn't have worried though, as they were loading the heavier cargo on first then the passengers. By the time we were in our cabin, it was nearly 11 pm. We fell into a light sleep on the bed and awaited our arrival in the Dover port.  
We arrived at 6 in the morning to a surprisingly busy port. Once unloaded, our luggage was secured on top of a waiting carriage, sent by Charlotte and Henry, and we were off once again. The journey was filled with quiet chatter, both of us tired from the trip home.  
When we finally got to the church, we greeted everyone before heading to bed to catch up on the sleep we had missed on the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's a little short. This was my second attempt, seeing as the first got replaced by the chapter before when I was copying and pasting them onto Wattpad and Quotev, where I have also been posting these.


	20. What's Wrong With Me?

I groaned as I bent over the toilet, Thomas behind me rubbing my back comfortingly.  
"You are going to see a doctor! I don't care what you say!" I whole heartedly agreed with this. I was fed up at being bent over the toilet every day, throwing up like there was no tomorrow.  
We sent a telegram to a doctor, who came to diagnose me the next day.  
"What symptoms are you experiencing?"  
"Throwing up, generally when I smell strong foods. Slight dizziness occasionally. Stomach cramping and fatigue."  
"Hmmm... interesting combination. The nausea suggest perhaps food poisoning. How long has it been happening?"  
"I'd say... about 2 weeks."  
"Well, I've never heard of food poisoning to last that long! If you consider the other symptoms, they suggest flu. The nausea would also make sense if that were the case. Let me just check for a temperature..."  
The doctor took out a thermometer and asked me to hold it in my armpit. After a few minutes, he took it back and read the information.  
"Well, you don't have a temperature. Are you getting any chills or are your muscles aching?"  
"No, not really. What do you think it is, if it isn't flu?"  
"I have no idea. If it weren't for the symptoms you have explained to me, I would say you are the picture of health!"  
Tom used this as an opportunity to step in, "Thank you, Doctor."  
The doctor took the hint and exited the room, leaving myself and Tom alone.  
"Maybe I should get a Medi-witch in to look at me. See if it's any magical illness"  
"Yes, that's a good idea!" Tom was eager, not only to get a diagnosis, but to see some magic performed in front of him again. When we had married, on of the legal documents he had to sign was the Statute of Secrecy. The authorities weren't exactly thrilled when they had learned of his awareness before the signing, but I got away with it due to the fact he was part of the Nephillim.  
It was exactly 3 weeks after our honeymoon. The cramps had started about 5 days after our return, and the rest at the start of the next week. we had been given a warm welcome, Will giving me a warm hug before holding his hand out to Tom. When Tom took it, he was pulled into what they insisted was a 'manly' hug.  
The only person who didn't greet us upon our return was Tessa, despite Wills disappointment with her for refusing. We were quick to calm him down though, as we were slightly glad we didn't have to awkwardly endure the less than genuine greeting she would have given us.  
The medi-witch we wrote to arrived a few days after we sent our letter. I explained to her the same symptoms I had given the muggle doctor and after a few other questions, she cast a diagnosos spell.  
"Okay, so you mostly seem to be fine," She said as she read off the scroll of paper that had appeared when the spell started working, "Slightly malnourished, probably from the nausea and suffereing from fatigue, but you already explained that."  
Tom was the one to voice the question, despite me thinking it too, "what's causing these?"  
"Well, isn't it obvious? The symptoms are all pointing to one thing! You're pregnant, of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that is a really cheesey cliffhanger, but who cares? I like the occasional stereotype!


	21. Baby

"I'm what? Pregnant?" The Medi-witch just smiled at me and nodded. Then it began to sink in. In 9 months, I would be holding a baby in my arms. And it would be mine and Tom's. I turned to him and assessed his expression.  
There were several emotions showing at the moment - Shock, confusion, happiness. It took a moment, but the confusion slowly disappeared, giving way to the happiness. He pulled me gently out of the chair and into a tight hug. When he pulled back there was a huge grin on his face that I couldn't help nut mirror.  
We were so caught up in celebrating my pregnancy that we didn't notice the medi-witch leaving, but not before laying out some notes on male pregnancies. Once we had calmed down slightly, I picked up the notes and started to read through them.  
Male pregnancies last 9 months, as with females. In your first trimester, you will experience morning sicknessand back pains. You will also start to become more emotional from the hormones. The baby will only be starting to develop at this point. It is in these first 12 weeks that you are most likely to experience a miscarriage or to damage the feotus.  
The second trimester comes with even more hormones, meaning that the mood swings you experience will become more noticeable, whereas in the first trimester, you probably will not notice. The morning sickness should have finished when you reach your second trimester, but some men and women do experiencemorining sickness all the way up to the birth.  
You will start to experience cravings at around the second trimester.Do not be alarmed if some of the cravings are odd. You could crave anything from apples to chocolate and sardines!  
The third trimester is the most frustrating for the carrier. You will struggle to move about and will get back pains. Your ankles will be swolen too. Your cravings will probably carry on right to the birth.  
For men, the process of giving birth is completely different to a women's experience. As you have no way of naturally giving birth to a baby, you have two options. one is that, as you start to go into labour, you consume a potion that changes your genetalia into that of a woman. Then you will be able to give birth like any woman. The other option is a magical cesarean section. The difference between Muggle and Magical cesarean sections is that magical ones have a higher rate of survival and are generally less painful. As we have been performing Cesarean sections for decades before the muggles started, we are more practised in the technique. We advise that you go for the second option. The potion is a more modern alternative for parents who want the complete, traditional experience. As it is a more recent development, it is less stable. The potion is unlikely to harm you or your child but there have been a couple of cases where the birthing channel has not formed properly.  
I looked up at tom, who was reading over my shoulder, "We're really having a baby!" I beamed as he rested his hand on my flat stomach. I leant back into him and sighed happily, placing my hand on top of Tom's tenderly and hummed as I felt my magic grow to accomodate our baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I keep on writing really sweet endings. oh well. Sorry if some of the pregnancy facts are off - i couldn't find a decent site in, so decided to wing it. my mum is a biologist though, so i'm pretty sure most of it is right.


	22. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so i'm nearly finished with this story. I have exactly two more chapters after this left. It's really sad that this is ending!

At 12 weeks pregnant, I was releived to find that my morning siickness had disappeared and that nothing had gone wrong with the baby. We had been shown a projection of the baby by the Medi-witch who pointed out all the different parts and all the signs that it was healthy.  
As the first trimester had gone smoothly, and a small bump was starting to form around my middle, we decided that now was around the right time to tell them. All of my tighter fitting clothes were sat in the back of my wardobe. If i did wear them, the bump, however small, would be obvious. As we headed up to the dining room for the evening meal, i felt frelief that I would regain some of my clothes, if only for a short amount of time.  
Tom and I sat down at the table and he placed his arm around the back of the chair whilst mine wrapped around my baby, prepared for all reactions. Soon, the food was served and I noticed that, whilst there was roast pork on the table, there wasn't any custard to go with it. I was hungry, having only just recovered from the morining sickness, so I didn't really think about how weird a combination it was. I requested some, and the cook quickly went to make some. When it arrived, I helped my self to the pork and went on to pour the custard on top of it.  
"What on earth are you doing? That's disgusting!"  
Jessamine's exlamation drew everyone's attention to my plate, which she was staring at with an appalled expression. I instantly flushed under the attention as I replied, "I wanted pork with custard! I have every right to eat delicious foods after the sickness I've had!"  
"Yes, you can eat pork and you can have custard but not together! If that's what you think of as nice, no wonder you were throwing up after every meal!"  
My blush deepened and Tom, seeing my distress, came to my rescue.  
"Well, we'll see what you're eating when you're pregnant!" It took a moment for him to realise that he had just told everyone. I had wanted to tell them after dinner, and in a less embarrassing way.  
There was suddenly a flurry of movement as Charlotte and Henry rushed over to give us their congratulations. Jessamine shreiked in shock before gushing about all the adorable baby clothes she would get to buy and how she hoped it was a girl.  
I was swept up into a hug behind by Will, who swirled me around before setting me on the ground. He opened his mouth to ask something, before closing it and looking sheepish.  
"What is it?"  
"Can... Can I touch it? The baby bump, I mean..."  
I smiled at him and replied with, "Of course you can, big brother!" Before taking his hand and resting it on my stomach, where you could feel a slight curve. He looked up at me in wonderment before crying out proudly.  
"I'm going to be an uncle!" He lunged forwards and grasped tom's hand in a firm handshake, "Oh, and I never said, welcome to the family!" He laughed happily, pulling the two of us into a big bear hug. We joined him in laughter but it was interrupted by a loud shout.  
"You can't be serious,Will! He's a man! Men can't get pregnant! He's either lying or an abomination! I could just about put up with you being friends with him, with you supporting his marriage, but a baby? No, that's wrong! They're obviously devil worshippers because our lord would never allow such a disgusting thin to happen! Never!"  
Tessa's face was displaying an outraged expression as she tried to pull the hug apart. Will quickly let go and pulled Tessa out into the corridor, shooting an apologetic look back at Tom and I. We smiled reassuringly in return and he pulled the door shut behind him.  
That didn't stop us from hearing the shouting from the other side of the door. we couldn't make out the words but knew for sure that this would end one of two ways - Will breaking the courtship with Tessa or my relationship with Will deteriorating. I couldn't help but be selfish and hope for the former.


	23. Labour Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys! its going to be so weird, writing but not posting. This is my second fic, but i really don't like my first so it's odd that i am feeling sad that this is over. I do plan, at some point in the future, to edit Fight for Survival, or maybe just completely re write it. Anyway, on with the story!

I groaned as I clambered out of bed, my swolen stomach making it a difficult task. The baby was due any day now and I had to say, as much as I loved being pregnant and having a baby, I would be releived to be able to move properly and without pain.  
I slipped on some lose clothing that Jessamine had been kind enough to aquire, and shuffled over to the door. it took some time, but eventually I reached the dining room and sat down next to Tom.  
"Harry, I told you to stay in bed! You shouldn't be moving around too much at this stage! You could hurt yourself! Or the baby!"  
"I'll be fine! I was just hungry and you were taking to long so I thought i'd come and get my own breakfast."  
Tom sighed in what I could only guess was slight frustration at my stubbornness. I had beenlike this from the day one really. Whilst I am not one to be against curling up in bed with a good book, it got a little tiring when you are doing it for hours and hours, only getting up to go to the toilet. meals were brought to me, as were books and other sources of entertainment. The first six months were fine, I was allowed to help the cook out in the kitchen as it wasn't strenuous work. When it became harder to get from sitting to standing and my ankles began to swell, Thomas put his foot down and was backed by Will.  
Will and i were still close, as he had decided to call the courtship with Tessa off, much to her disbelief. Since then, she had been doing her best to avoid Will, Tom and I. I still was unaware of what he said to her in the corridor, but it obviously did the trick as she only ever spoke to us at dinner if she wanted us to pass a dish down.  
I finished my breakfast and stood up, grateful for the help given by Tom, who then assisted me in the walk back to our room. When we reached the bed, he helped me onto it before climbing in after me. I relaxed into his warm embrace as he stroked the bump.  
We had been moved into a different room. The old room had one door leading off into an en suite, whereas this one had two. One was, like the last, an en suite but the other lead to an average sized room that we were using as a nursery.  
We had decided not to find out the gender before hand, so the cot was unmade and all the decorations were neutral. We had been showered with gifts - rattles and other toys, essentials like bottles and clothes that were suited to both genders.  
We had bought bed sheets that were a mix, some for boys, some for girls and some for both.  
Both Tom and I knew we would be happy with either gender and niether of us had hopes for a gender. Will was hoping for a boy that he could teach combat and weaponry to. Jessamine wanted it to be a girl that she could dress up. Charlotte and Henry wanted it to be a boy also, as they had always wanted a son to dote on. Sophie, like us didn't care.  
We had decided to name Sophie the Godmother, and Mark, her now fiancé as the Godfather. We had been introduced to him some months ago, and had quickly realised why Sophie liked him so much. It didn't tkae long for him to become part of the family, and he was overjoyed to learn that we trusted him enough to give him this role in the baby's life. Will was insisting to be known as Uncle Will and Henry wanted that title too. As he was like a brother to Tom, he was granted his wish, which meant that Charlotte would be an Aunt.  
We had decided on names though. If it were a boy, Tom would chose his first name, and me his middle. it was the other way around if it were a girl. On that premesis, the names we had decided on were James Lucas for a boy and Evelyn Lilly.  
We sat in bed and talked for a couple of hours before settling down to read. Evry now and then, baby would press down on my bladder, causing me to visit the loo. It was on one of these trips when an unbearable pain suddenly caught me off guard and I was suddenly standing in a pool of clear liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know he doesn't have a birthing passage, so his waters can't break traditionally. What I'm going to say has happened is that they broke and his magic made them leave his body.


	24. It's A...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapters! One final disclaimer, I don't own harry Potter or the Infernal Devices. If i did, Harry wouldn't marry Ginny and Thomas wouldn't die.

I sreamed, my eyes shut with pain. when the contractionended, I called to Tom, "Tom! It's happening, flu the medi-witch!"  
Shortly after I was helped back into bed by a frantically panicking Thomas, the medi-witch swept into the room, a bag of equipment in her hand.  
"First of all, I'd like you to drink this numbing potion. it will feel odd, but it will block any feeling from the neck down. you will still be able to breath and function, it just enables me to carry out the cesarean whilst you are still concious. I will put up a screen to cover what is going on."  
Tom gripped my hand nervously as the medi-witch pulled out her wand and pointed it at my stomach. I heard her say a spell that I didn't recognise but it was probably to make a cut in my stomach.  
It took a while, but eventually the procedure was over, I took a potion to counter the numbing potion and the screen was removed. The medi-witch took away our baby and started to clean it, before wrapping it in the blankets we had provided. Tom was staring down at my stomach, marvelling at the lack of a cut, scar or mark. The medi-witch had successfully healed it back up and then applied a salve that could remove all scars, not including ones caused by dark magic.  
"Congratulations, gentlemen, it's a girl!" The medi-witch crowed, a smile on her usually stern face. She passed the baby over to me after I was sat up properly and I cradled her in my arms.  
"Hello, Evie, i'm your Daddy and that," I pointed to Tom, "is your Papa!"  
###############################  
"Evie! Come on, Darling, it's dinner time!" I called her as i grabbed Tom's hand. She ran out of her room, her black hair flying behind her.  
"Can I bring my doll, Daddy? Please?" She stared up at me with beautiful blue eyes that were mirrored by my husband's. I nodded and she squealed happily as I caught her free hand in mine to lead her to the dining room.  
She was 4 years old now, and in the four years lots had changed. Sophie had married Mark and had twins, two boys who were already causing mayhem, despite their young age of 2. They had his flaxen hair and her brown eyes. Will had started courting the daughter of the local blacksmith. Bella was a fiery red head who could handle his temper just as well as he could hers. i had recently helped him shop for an appropriate Engagement Ring. She had no problems with Tom, Evie and I, so was automatically accepted into the family.  
Charlotte had fallen in love with the babies that were now in her life and was now in her 4 month of pregnancy. Henry and her had started planning a family when Evelyn was 1, having been charmed by her adorable smile and sparkling eyes.  
Tessa had moved out of the church when she found out that Will was courting someone else. She had stuck around, hoping for him to reconsider, but her combined hatred of us and the arguement left her with no chances at rekindling their romance.  
Looking around the table, seeing Charlotte glowing with motherhood and Henry smiling adoringly at her; Sophie and Mark, watching amusedly as they played with their toy blocks; Will and Bella, hands clasped on the table top, as they chatted and Tom, my Tom, listening to Evelyn rambling about her doll, I realised just how lucky I was.  
I never thought I'd say this, but i'm so glad that I came to find Will, I'm glad that he rejected me. Because if he hadn't, I may not have ended up right here, with everything i could have ever wanted and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> Love you guys so much! Thank you SO much for reading!  
> BVBMCRlover xx


End file.
